


Neon Green

by Roosterbytes



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate. Their name and birthdate are written on your skin the color of their hair. Everyone has a soulmate, but Mark believes his is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Green

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I've been in a rough place for almost a week now due to a lot of things. And two of my pets are being put down today because they're very old and appear to be in pain. I decided, I needed some happy fluffy comfort in my life right now and wrote this.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

_Sean William McLoughlin, February 7th, 1990_ , was written on Mark's skin. The name of his soulmate, that he'd never get to meet. The words had once been a reddish-brown, the color of his soulmate's hair, until nine years ago when they turned grey, indicating his soulmate was dead.

It wasn't too long after Mark had turned 26, when the color changed again. Mark stared in shock as the words became a vibrant yellow, before settling permanently on a neon green. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as a smile formed on his face. Sean was alive. He had been alive this entire time. With this new-found knowledge, Mark called his family and friends to let them know as he searched up the origin of McLoughlin, in attempts to find Sean. 

On a whim, Mark dyed his hair a hot pink, thinking of his own name on his soulmate's arm. Laughter bubbled in his gut as he packed his things before heading to the airport, to catch his flight to Ireland. His soulmate was alive and he was going to meet him and Mark couldn't be happier.

He lied, Mark could be happier. When his eyes locked with Sean's own, they both stood in shock as people hustled around them. They walked towards each other, slowly, as if afraid the other would disappear. 

"Sean..?" Mark's throat felt dry.

"Mark..?" Sean replied, hope filling his blue eyes. Mark's name had never sounded sweeter then when it rolled off Sean's lips. There was a beat of silence before tears fell and they embraced eachother in a strong hug. Mark held on tight, cradling his soulmate's head.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you.. but you're here. Oh god, you're here." Mark whispered into his neck. Sean pulled back his head from Mark's neck as they looked each other in the eyes. Sean placed his hand on Mark's jaw before leaning in. As their lips connected, warmth and love spread across their bodies. 

After all these years, they had found eachother. They had found their home.


End file.
